Twisted Fate
by CherryblossomSXS
Summary: It is believable enough that Sakura is an orphan, but what surrounds the mystery is that she has amnesia. "She was dead, she's a ghost." were the voices around. Only the Uchiha was stupid enough to blurt out what could have been the talk of a hundred centuries that was,"I kissed her, she's not a ghost." Typical Sasuke, a clueless Sakura and nosy friends leads to one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S A TWISTED WORLD WITH A TWISTED FATE!**

Chapter 1

Mizore was tucking her sweet 9 year old daughter to sleep. "Sakura, go to sleep, tomorrow's a big day. We're going to the party tomorrow."

"I don't want to." Sakura pouted.

"sigh... but Sakura, you have to. I'm sure it'll be fun." Mizore said. "Your brother's going too."

"What? Onii-chan? Why?, Okaa-san."

"Well you see he's going to be the heir to our company one day."

"But still...I don't want to go." Sakura dug her head under the comforter.

'CLACK' Sakura and Mizore both turned to the door. There stood a very sleepy Sasori. Mizore asked seeing her 11 year old son, "What's wrong Sasori?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Come here, hon." Sasori sat on Sakura's bed. "Sleep with your sister for today, don't forget the party, kaa-san will wake you up early tomorrow, sleep tight."

Mizore stood up to leave. "Oh I almost forgot, here... This is for the both of you. Here you go, Sasori, you can have the key and Sakura, you can have this silver pendant. You must promise me that you will never take it off of your neck, understand?"

"What is this, Okaa-san?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Let me show you. What Sasori has is the key, Sakura, your pendant has a lock pick. In that way, the key can be put in and the pendant will open, just like this, see?"

"It's a picture of us, our family." Sasori and Sakura said.

"Yes it is and I never want you to loose it, okay? It's very precious. I hope you both love it, good night." Mizore kissed them on their foreheads and went out of Sakura's room.

"Ne..onii-chan, it's so sparkly and beautiful." Sakura said to her brother.

"Yes it is, Sakura-chan."

"Does this mean that even if we part, we'll always know each other by this, right?"

"Yes, we will. Even though I will always know you no matter what, even if you transformed into someone else. Let's sleep."

"Hai...(yawn). Good night, onii-chan."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura, you shouldn't be frowning too much, this is the party for our company's success. There'll be important people, go say hi to them at least." Mizore said to Sakura.

"But it's so boring, onii-chan's with his friends, I don't feel so good, this sucks." Sakura said irritatedly.

"I'm sure we'll be able to fix that. Oh look, that's Uchiha Mikoto, let's go say hi, come on." Mizore dragged Sakura.

"Oh Hi! Mikoto-chan, it's been a long time, I guess Fugaku and my husband went at it again."

"Oh yes, they never learn, this must be your daughter, Sakura, is it? Mikoto asked.

"Yes, she is, and this must be Sasuke. Say why don't you and Sakura go have some fun while your mother and I talk?"

"Aa" Sasuke said.

"Let's go." Sakura dragged Sasuke, happy that she could possibly make friends.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Your name is Sasuke-kun, right?" sakura asked sweetly.

"How annoying?"

"What did you say?" Sakura flared up.

"I hate people like you, you're a real princess, ne?"

"What's with your attitude? I'm not like that, okay. I hate rich people who think they can rule the world or something and I hate your attitude the most. HMPH!.."

"Right back at you.."

"Are you bullying me? My brother is a great fighter, he'll beat you up for that."

"Just as I thought. You can't do anything for yourself, that's why you're letting others do the dirty work for you. Pity, that's why I don't make friends with a girl. They're weak, they cling to me like I'm some piece of food. I hate girls."

"Are you stupid?...Isn't your mother a girl too?"

"Nkh..." Who is this girl, strange enough to make the cold Uchiha blush."She..she's different!"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not like the others who would like you only for your looks. You can count on me anytime, let's be friends, ne?" Sakura held out her pinky.

This girl is different. Sasuke does not hate her, does he? He lik- no, maybe not. That's too soon. Sasuke slapped down her hand. "I don't trust you enough. You can be my comrade, not a friend, yet."

"Arigato!" Sakura jumped and hugged Sasuke.

Just then..." **xBOOOOOMMMx "**

Screams erupted from everywhere. The party was interrupted by an explosion, someone planned this. There was fire everywhere and wait, terrorrists, they're starting to shoot.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on? I'm scared." Sakura clung to Sasuke's shoulders.

"I don't know." It was till then, two voices called for them.

"Sakura-sama." "Sasuke-sama" Their bodyguards soon took them and made a run for safety.

Mizore was panicking as hell, so was Sasori and Seiji, Sakura's father. "Where is Sakura, she can't be, no she can't? We have to do something, Seiji!" They were standing beside a car desperately waiting for Sakura.

That was when the bodyguard called out. "Mizore-sama, Sakura-sama is alright! Get in the car! Sakura and we will follow you from here, we don't have much time, they're chasing us!"

Who is chasing them, another group who wants the Haruno fortune? "OKAY! WE"RE COUNTING ON YOU! START YOUR CAR AND FOLLOW US NOW!" Mizore shouted before she was pulled in by Seiji.

The two cars drove away at full speed. But after they drove for about 10 minutes, they were passing by a peaceful village, that's where the real terror occurs, the car that Sakura was riding on blew up, it seems someone planted a bomb there all along, there was a huge explosion. The firey car rolled over many times, none could survive that blow. On the other car to which Mizore, Sasori and Seiji witnessed the whole scene were strucked, so strucked that they became still as ice-cold statues.

An ear-splitting scream resounded inside the car by Mizore"SAAAAKUUUURAAAAAAAA!" right before she fainted.

xxxxxxxxxx

I've been having this plot for about 2 weeks from now. I suck at action scenes, don't I?

Please review, they make me happy, heck they make everyone happy. I'm not kidding. By the way, if anyone thinks this story sucks , tell me or PM me, I'll even stop writing it after three chapters or so if it would still change your mind.

I need your views and your minds, feel free everyone. I can see you frowning or smiling, whatever. Till next Thursday or Wednesday. I want at least 7 reviews or I'm not updating even if they're spoilers, your sarcasms are also happily accepted.

Check out my other stories too.

**-Cherry**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not satisfied with the reviews. Is it really that boring?**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 2

"You think you're so good at everything. I'll show ya-" Said woman raised up her leg to kick to who knows whom just to fall head on into the ground. "che..mo I'm gonna sleep here. Oh a pillow, a very big fluffy pillow... hm..hm" She was definitely drunk. Unknowingly she caught hold of the thing she calls pillow close to her only to be freaked out by..." EYAAH...BLOOOD!"

"The hell, it's a little girl. Better go away before anyone finds me here." And so the drunken woman sloppily raised herself up from the ground and turned away to leave but a low quiet groan emitted from the unconcious girl made her to stay back and stare at the messed up girl before her. "Koko-chan" was what she muttered before she picked up the girl and took her to her place muttering inaudible curses as she tripped on some rocks while trying to carry her. She was drunk, not alot but she was so drunk enough to not notice the horrible scene thet lay behind the unconcious girl before she took her to her place.

The explosion that caused the huge disaster completely gone oblivious to the woman.

(Fate toys..Everyone)

The next morning, the Haruno family and other back-ups including the Uchiha family were in the crime scene with a lot of cops, detectives and other important people. It was only then they declared that Sakura was dead. The explosion killed the body guards, their bodies were found half burned and half ashes. Sakura's body could not be found anywhere because she was dead, her body turned to ashes. Even though all the results came out positive that Sakura was dead, Mizore could not believe their words, its a kind of mother's intuition, although Sasori and Seiji too suffered the unbearable loss of their beloved Sakura, they had no choice but to set up a grave. But Mizore wouldn't allow it.

_Haruno mansion..._

"She's not dead!"

"Mizore, you need to believe that. Sakura's gone." A tear slid from Seiji's eyes.

"NO! SHE's NOT!" Mizore fell down and sobbed,"It's all my fault. If only I let Sakura stay at home, this wouldn't have happened. She told me that she didn't want to go to THAT STUPID PARTY OF YOURS but I forced her to go. She's not dead, she's not, SHE'S NOT!"

"Mizore, it's not your fault."

"She's still alive. I just know it. If you ever try and do something like bringing out the grave stuff, I'll..I'll die right here and now!"

Sasori watched the quarrel between his parents with tears streaming down his face. He could clearly see it, his mother was going insane, he misses his sister very very much but what can he do other than cry in solitude and believe that she was still alive somewhere.

xxxxxxxxxx

A girl bolted right from her deep slumber. It was scary, screams everywhere although she could not recognize anything nor anyone, the dream, there was fire, horrible, blood, a lot of blood, her blood. She did not know, what is this place, who was she, where was she?

"I see that you're awake." a voice said

The girl looked at the woman before her, it was blurry, she had to struggle with her eyes to decipher the image of the woman before her.

"I believe this is yours." The woman held out her hand to reveal a silver pendant. "What's your name, kid?"

She was asking her name, she did not know who she was but her lips unconciously moved and replied, "Sakura."

"Nice name. My name's Ane, you can call me Ane-chan, I like it that way."

"Hai-hukh..." Sakura clutched her head. It was the same nightmare again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"The doctor said you had amnesia. It could be temporary or permanent. Apparently, he can't do anything about the nightmares that are haunting you. He said it'll go away if you make friends and be happy."

"I don't remember anything. The only thing I know is that it hurts somewhere here whenever the nightmare starts acting up." Sakura clutched her chest.

"Get some rest for now, I need to go to work, feel free to roam around the house, I'll be back at night." Ane walked out the house. Not a second after she left did the nightmares start acting up again.

It kept haunting her, taunting her to stand up and understand what it is. It would start with an unbearable headache and end with tears, it was hard, such cruelty to a little girl. The Gods, what were they doing? Playing video games and torturing the little girl so she would join the others in heaven?

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura has been living with Ane for two weeks. She waited for Ane to come back in the house as usual. That's when she heard the front door open and saw Ane walk in. "Hellooo Sakura-chan! Feeling all better, are we?!" She was drunk again.

"Ane-chan, what happened?"

"Those stupid losers ditched me." Ane worked in a hostess club, of course Sakura was too young to understand any of it. Not to mention the villagers hated them and called Ane a whore and regarded Sakura as her daughter which she gave birth when she had an affair with dirty guys. They called her a bitch, looked down on her and even splashed water on her when she went and asked for something. They were poor, But Ane loved Sakura liked the little sister Koko she had a long time ago. Sakura was kind enough to have been given education by the villagers and she was the best of all the others.

"Here." Ane threw a package at Sakura.

"What's this?"

"It's a black wig, this village has some kind of obsession with pink, cover up your pink hair with that."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Most people think it is. I like it though. It's natural, pretty and unique. Now don't disturb me and let me sleep." Ane flopped down on the couch. The words she said helped Sakura to boost her self-esteem a little bit, ever since she was found, she was weak, fragile and really soft.

Sakura put on the black wig and muttered to herself,"I'll never take it off unless absolutely necessary."

"Good night, Ane-chan"

"Aemm...mm." Sakura nearly laughed at this. She pulled out a blanket and and placed it on top of Ane before one of her nightmares started again.

Why the village does not know about Sakura and her life was because it is a village. They had no T.V, no radio, no nothing.

xxxxxxxxxx

It has been a month and life was coming back to normal for everyone. Mizore was hopefully, back to normal, the things about the grave was never mentioned again, everyone believed that Sakura was alive. Mizore planned everything. She announced to the world that Sakura was alive somewhere. A very big fat lie it was indeed. Nobody dared to stand in her way, she did whatever she can, she wasn't crazy, that's for sure. It is very scary to know how far a mother's intuition can go. But a very displeased Uchiha was left unnoticed by all.

Uchiha Sasuke, currently brooding on his study table doing his usual school homeworks, thought deeply for once in his life.'She's gone, where could she be? If I knew this was gonna happen, I should've atleast made her my friend.' Not to mention he kept dreaming about a held-out pinky of a certain pink haired girl every night.

Years passed by quickly. It was strange that it was already 8 years since then. Sasuke's memories of a certain pink haired girl slipped away each passing day. Perhaps, he had memory loss or because his father was pushing him too hard to become like his brother, the oh so great Itachi. He was a high school student of 17 years now, studying at Konoha Academy while his brother was a University student there. They hated their guts so much it was hard, super hard though nobody knows why for them to meet up at school everyday.

xxxxxxxxxx

The 17 year old Sakura was running around the town happily. Then, she saw some naughty boys throwing stones at her house. She suddenly shouted,"HEY! Get away from there or I'm gonna kill you!" Her nightmares have reduced to twice or thrice a month now.

One of them shouted back,"Hey! Guess what, loser? Your mother-in-disguise is about to die!" and they ran away.

"Assholes, making up all sorts of lies." That's strange, why are people at her house. Sakura rushed to her house only to find some people and Ane lying in bed, coughing out a lot of blood.

"Ane-chan!" Sakura immediately broke into tears.

"Sak-kura...I'm so-rry...I..I"

"No you're not, get up! Hold yourself together!" Ane laughed out loud. The one time rude and heartless villagers were showing pity, guilty to watch her like this, watch her life helplessly slip away when all they could have done was be nice to them if they knew this was the case.

"Sakura, you ne-ed to study, (cough) so I sa-saved up money so-so that y-you could go to a go-good school like K-Ko-Konoha Academy for your fu-further studies (cough).

"I will go. Just...don't LEAVE ME!" It was too late. She was dead, it's not a lie, it wasn't anything, she was just plain dead. She died of her drinking habits. It took a major toll on her and finally she couldn't handle it anymore and this was the result, her death.

"ANE-CHAN!"

Everything has been done, she was cremated, graved, end of story, the world holds such cruelty to mankind, here now and gone the next. Sakura visited Ane's grave once before she went out to the city to find Konoha Academy and a certain Tsunade person from the letter Ane left before she died.

Thus her new journey began. By now, an aura surrounded her, that of purity and innocence. The Gods stopped playing their games and now watched this little suffering girl who just matured over the ages lead her road of life.

xxxxxxxxxx

**This is it, all done, like it?**

**Please review. (Says inserting a really cute Hinata here)**

**Ideas are welcome, everyone. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday or Tuesday.**


End file.
